Conventionally, technology dynamically changes task allocation to software servers such that power consumption at a server room is reduced and according to the operating states of the servers in the server room, changes the settings of cooling apparatuses that cool the servers (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2010-15192 and 2007-179437).
Nonetheless, with the conventional technology above, a problem arises in that allocation suitable for the current operating states of the server cannot be performed because task allocation to software servers is changed based on an existing database. Furthermore, since the setting of the cooling apparatuses is based on an existing database, the settings cannot be changed suitably for the current operating states of the servers.